


A New Shinigami Was Formed by the Sands of Mu

by Itsame_dp



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Shinigami, Shinigami Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsame_dp/pseuds/Itsame_dp
Summary: A new shinigami was being formed by the sands of Mu.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A New Shinigami Was Formed by the Sands of Mu

A new shinigami was being formed by the sands of Mu. A crowd of shinigami was forming and making bets about their predictions. Would they be bones or metal? Silver or gold? Would they remember their human life completely or not at all?

One of the shinigami watched the slowly growing pile more intently than all of the others. This did not go unnoticed and he was quickly approached. “Why so serious Ryuk? Do you think it’s going to be your human?” said the interrupter.

“Maybe.” replied Ryuk, readjusting in order to see around the disturbance. 

“Why are you so eager? Do you think he’ll want to get revenge for you writing his name?” continued the pest.

“Maybe.”repeated Ryuk, monitoring the sand that was taking on form. 

~~~

“Howdy, kid.” Ryuk

“Hi Ryuk,”started the new shinigami, looking at the ground, where he spotted his new claws. “What?” he exclaimed, looking at himself with new eyes. 

As he panicked, his facial expression reflected his mood and his mask of calm he had formed with shattered. Pieces twisted together and reformed a normal (for a shinigami) face as he realized what had happened and where he was. “I’m a god!” he exclaimed joyfully and his face became radiant and beautiful due to his positivity.

“It’s going to be hard to manipulate with that.” Ryuk observed, watching the young god’s face dim in his realization.

“No it won’t, I won’t let it.” the new god vowed and flew to a nearby viewing pool to see the human world. 

~~~

After he extended his lifespan, he knew where he would make his first stop. He fazed into the very building he had died in. He flew through the hallway he had been betrayed in and into the room where he had begun a relationship with the only person who could have been considered his equal. He approached the mourning human, who was curled up with a blanket. The new god gently and carefully tapped him with the notebook.

~~~

“I could never love a human,” said the stern-faced shinigami. Then, noticing L's expression fall, he continued, "legally speaking, of course. Surely you must have learned that from your new friendship with Rem.” After he spit out her name, he continued much more gently, “If only there was some way to turn a human into a shinigami,” he paused to tilt his head towards the Death Note sitting on the desk, “I mean you are the world’s greatest detective surely you can figure something out.”

L approached the desk with the matte black notebook. “How many?” he whispered, but the shinigami still heard.

“Well, I haven’t seen Raye Penber around and he only wrote thirteen names, but I wrote hundreds.” he told the human with pride and a twisted smile, literally twisted due to his warping face. 

L pulled up his criminal database on the laptop, picked up a pen, and began to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
